


Oblivion

by Errykun



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: F/M, aku babak belur :'(, buat takabur, i am so sorry for the weirdness
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 12:25:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7618048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Errykun/pseuds/Errykun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Di bawah hamparan langit biru yang nyaris tanpa awan, Marie duduk sendiri membayangkan hari-harinya di Maze dulu—<br/>—terutama tentang Newt.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[Kolaborasi dengan Ariana Rose Riddle, untuk #TAKABURC]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oblivion

**Author's Note:**

> the maze runner belongs to james dashner.  
> this fanfiction belongs to erry-kun and ariana rose riddle.

_"Newt! Alby! Lihat, anak baru sepertinya akan datang," teriak seorang gadis dengan lantang. Gadis itu memiliki rambut panjang bergelombang dengan warna hazelnut yang diikat tinggi dan bola mata sewarna emerlad. Di malam pertama kedatangannya ke tempat itu, gadis itu menyerukan namanya yang tiba-tiba muncul di kepalanya; Marie._

_Kedua lelaki yang dipanggilnya tadi menyahut, "Ya, kami tahu. Kami akan segera ke sana." Lalu kedua lelaki itu berlari kearah kotak yang mengirimkan anak baru dan persediaan untuk mereka._

_Tak lama kemudian sang gadis menyusul sambil membawa beberapa buah sandwich dan sebotol air minum, menerobos beberapa Glader yang sudah berkerumun di sekitar tempat tersebut._

_"Newt, apakah kotaknya sudah naik?" tanya sang gadis pada lelaki yang dia panggil Newt itu._

_"Belum, mungkin beberapa menit lagi—hei untuk apa sandwich dan air minum itu?" Lelaki beraksen british itu bertanya sambil menunjuk ke arah beberapa sandwich dan sebotol air minum yang berada di rengkuhan sang gadis._

_Mengedikan bahu acuh gadis itu hanya menjawab, "Untuk Greenie, kurasa dia akan kelaparan."_

**...**

* * *

 

Di bawah hamparan langit biru yang nyaris tanpa awan, Marie duduk di atas tanah berumput liar dengan memeluk kedua lututnya. Tidak jauh dari tempatnya merenung sendiri, terdapat puing-puing bekas bangunan besar yang telah dihancurkan; bukti  paling nyata keruntuhan organisasi ‘penyelamat’ terbesar di dunia; WICKED.

Sesekali, Marie tampak tersenyum-senyum sendiri, membayangkan kesehariannya dulu ketika dalam Maze. Hari-hari tertentu dalam satu bulan itu adalah saat yang cukup mendebarkan untuk beberapa alasan. Ketika kotak naik dan membawa seorang Greenie, Marie sangat menantikan bagaimana si anak baru itu akan bereaksi melihat mereka semua; itu sangat lucu. Terkadang hal-hal kecil bisa membuat para Glader merasa terhibur. Mereka akan tertawa; tertawa di balik perasaan gundah dan rasa ingin tahu yang tinggi tentang apa saja yang ada di luar Maze.

Dulu, Newt senang menemani Greenie sebentar selagi menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaannya yang mungkin kebanyakan membosankan. Newt selalu menanggapi Greenie dengan sabar, setidaknya dia selalu berusaha seperti itu. Dia adalah sang pemimpin ke-dua yang baik; ketenangannya dalam menghadapi berbagai macam situasi sangatlah luar biasa. Sungguh, Marie nyaris tidak percaya ketika Alby bercerita bahwa Newt hampir membunuh dirinya sendiri karena panik dan bingung di hari pertamanya datang ke Glade dulu.

Lagi-lagi, Marie tertawa kecil sendiri.

**...**

* * *

 

_"Marie, kami membutuhkan bantuanmu! Ben tersengat Griever," seorang lelaki bertubuh besar berteriak nyaring, memanggil nama gadis itu._

_"Baik, aku akan kesana akan ke sana! Newt, tolong berikan ini pada anak baru nanti. Aku harus mengurus Ben!" Marie berseru panik. Dia menyerahkan sandwich dan air minum pada Newt. Sedetik setelah mengatakan hal itu, Marie melesat ke arah pondok Med-Jack_

**...**

* * *

 

Griever. Dulu, makhluk aneh itu adalah mimpi terburuk para Glader. Jika salah seorang sudah disengat, sepertinya tidak ada harapan lagi baginya untuk melanjutkan hidup. Katakanlah, dewa kematian sudah mengacungkan tombaknya. Mereka tidak begitu saja mati, tapi otak mereka seperti dirusak perlahan-lahan. Mereka mengamuk dan di saat yang bersamaan tampak seperti merasa sangat kesakitan. Ketika itu sudah terjadi, mereka tidak punya pilihan lain selain menyerah karena tidak ada satupun Glader yang pernah berhasil menemu obatnya, bahkan para Med-Jack sekalipun.

Semua itu adalah hal paling mengerikan yang pernah bersarang di kepala Marie.

Ya, setidaknya sebelum akhirnya dia keluar dari Maze, melihat apa yang sebenarnya melanda dunia, dan bertemu para Crank. Setelah melihat bagaimana para Crank menggila dengan mencabuti hidung mereka masing-masing dan bola-bola mata mereka yang keluar bersama darah dan nanah, Marie terpaksa menyetujui bahwa Griever mungkin belum ada apa-apanya. Virus Flare terlalu mengerikan untuk dibandingkan dengan sengatan Griever.

Bersama angin kencang yang kebetulan bertiup menerbangkan anak-anak rambutnya, Marie sempat menahan napasnya selama beberapa detik.

Tiba-tiba saja, dadanya terasa sesak.

Satu hal yang lebih mengerikan bagi Marie dari mendapatkan virus Flare di dalam tubuhnya adalah mendapati sahabatnya sendiri menjadi Crank—

—terutama karena yang dimaksud di sini adalah Newt.

Dia yang sebelum-sebelumnya selalu diam dan bisa berpikir dengan cermat itu mendadak mudah sekali marah. Perlu waktu beberapa hari hingga dia mulai berbicara tidak jelas dan perlahan-lahan menggila. Menyakitkan, itu sangat menyakitkan karena Marie, juga teman-teman lainnya, tidak bisa melakukan apapun untuk menyelamatkan Newt.

Ketika itu, Newt tidak pernah tersenyum meneduhkan lagi seperti sebelum-sebelumnya.

Dan, Marie menyesal baru menyadari betapa berharganya senyuman itu di kedua matanya selama ini.

**...**

* * *

 

_"Newt, bagaimana keadaan anak baru itu ?"_

_"Greenie itu banyak bertanya dan dia belum mengingat namanya. Sekarang ia ditemani Chuck menyiapkan tempat tidurnya."_

_"Bukan hal yang mengejutkan saat anak baru bertanya-tanya banyak hal." Marie berkata sambil menatap langit, menerawang jauh kesana. "Aku masih mengingat dengan jelas bagaimana semua ini bermula," lanjutnya_

_Newt memandang sekilas ke arah gadis itu dan ikut memandangi langit cerah tanpa awan, "Yah, mungkin suatu saat kita bisa keluar dari tempat terkutuk ini ... entah kapan."_

_“Percayalah, kita pasti bisa keluar dari tempat terkutuk ini suatu hari nanti.” Gadis itu menolehkan wajahnya ke samping, lalu menatap Newt._

_“Ya, kuharap juga begitu,” Newt membalas dengan senyuman miris._

**...**

* * *

 

Keluar? _Ha_. Marie ingin sekali menertawakan kenaifannya dulu selama di Maze. Tentu saja, dengan dinding tinggi yang mengelilingi mereka seperti itu, para Glade akan mudah berpikir bahwa kehidupan normal menanti mereka di luar; keluarga mereka, teman-teman mereka, dan jati diri mereka yang sebenarnya.

Maze adalah tempat yang terkutuk, tapi siapa sangka dunia di luarnya ternyata jauh lebih terkutuk? Seperti tidak ada lagi pilihan-pilihan yang baik dan buruk bagi mereka. Justru bahan pertimbangannya adalah apakah _mengerikan_ atau _tidak terlalu mengerikan_. Kehancuran dunia, virus Flare, dan obsesi gila WICKED telah sangat cukup untuk membuat Marie justru sangat merindukan hari-harinya di Maze.

Namun, setidaknya sekarang semua telah berakhir. Runtuhnya WICKED dan berkumpulnya para manusia kebal telah cukup untuk membuat keadaan tampak lumayan baik.

Marie menengadahkan kepalanya, membuat tatapannya menerawang jauh menembus cakrawala. Dia tersenyum, miris yang menyakitkan.

_Ah, tetap saja ada sesuatu yang kurang_.

Andai saja, _andai saja_ , dulu Newt tidak pernah memeluknya di suatu malam dan membisikan janji menyebalkannya tentang mereka yang bisa bahagia ketika keluar dari Maze, mungkin semua ini akan terasa jauh lebih melegakan bagi Marie. Andai saja Newt tidak begitu dekat dengannya, andai saja Newt tidak pernah tersenyum padanya, andai saja Newt tidak pernah mencium pipinya—

— _sial_.

Berbagai pengandaian itu justru semakin membuat Marie merasakan kepalanya panas dan kedua matanya basah.

Seingatnya, Newt sama sekali tidak pernah meminta bantuan Marie dalam hal apapun.

Kemudian, satu-satunya permintaan Newt yang muncul adalah dia ingin Marie _menolongnya_ ; menolongnya dari kegilaan virus Flare yang memakan otaknya secara perlahan-lahan, menolongnya dari perasaan tersiksa yang semakin menjadi-jadi setiap detiknya. Tidak ada yang bisa gadis itu lakukan kecuali menyetujuinya, tapi tentu saja upaya itu tidak mudah dilakukan. Dan, terlalu naif membayangkan bahwa virus yang seakan membawa dunia ke dalam ambang kehancuran itu bisa disembuhkan dengan obat-obatan sederhana.

Satu-satunya jalan adalah mengambil senapan, mengisinya dengan peluru, dan kemudian hancurkan virus itu—

—bersama dengan tubuh pengidapnya sendiri.

* * *

 

**_fin._ **

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Author Starter’s Note: Oke fine , ini pertama kalinya aku nulis fandom The Maze Runner, orz maaf kalau idenya kurang menarik. Tapi semoga suka ya XD ! Maaf kalau ada banyak typo bertebaran ya ! btw ini bukan ide utama untuk takabur sih tapi kemarin aku gak sempet nulis terus karena ngurusin masuk sma dll :”3 dan hanya ini fanfiction The Maze Runner yang mendekam di laptop jadi dari pada gak nganggur ya udah kupake aja -3- Okelah bubay, makasih udah nyempetin baca , dan maaf untuk keterlambatanya ngumpulin ._.
> 
> Author Finisher’s Note: halo, saya erry :3 jujur saja, challenge takabur ini sangat membuat maso(?) karena ini pertama kalinya bagi saya membuat fanfik dengan karakter original :’D terus ... cukup sulit juga melanjutkan ff ini karena sepertinya seharusnya ini adalah potongan prolog ff multicap, sementara ff takabur itu harus oneshot :’) akhirnya ... saya lanjutkan agak seadanya. mohon maaf ya :’( buat mbak ariana, maaf saya malah bikin sad end karena...mentok :') /dzigh// tapi saya senang mengerjakan ff ini^^


End file.
